The Red Theif
by In-between Lower and Uppercase
Summary: I can't come up with a good title so here. Ruby becomes a their. No more to know.


My first fanfic. It probably won't be to good and it took me a long time to write on this gay ass tablet. Fuck my penis. Anyways this shit sack of a story will go horribly! Right? Fuck this just start the story. *Mid way writing this story I fucked my tablet's dickhole and shat up it's mouth. In other words I wrote it on someone else's computer to make this easier and I swear some of the keys were broken. I cuss to much. Fuck cussing, it's gay*

* * *

Chapter 1

Ruby was a normal girl. She was an introvert and didn't talk to many people. This was because of her parents, who were harsh to her and didn't let her have any fun. They were very strict. This caused Ruby to rebel as a teen and do crime. Mostly stealing. However, she did do other illegal actions. She may or may NOT have tried some illegal substances which the normal person would call weed.

Again, she did mostly steal. Besides the weed was a ONE time thing. Definitely. Totally. Maybe. Her parents never caught her stealing anything but her sister did. Her older sister Yang would catch her stealing and try to report her to her parents but somehow Ruby would always stay out of trouble.

A year has past since those times and Ruby is now 15 and still steals things. Yang doesn't try to get her in trouble anymore. Ruby's parents let her go outside on her own now since they trust her enough, which was a bad idea. Today, Ruby was looking around for a cheap pair of headphones but then she saw a nice pair of headphones. They were a nice red color. "How much are these?" Ruby asked. Ruby saw the price. It was VERY expensive. "$98.78!?" Ruby shouted. The price was expensive for any normal person. Ruby wasn't planning on stealing anything today but she did need a pair of headphones to listen to her favorite playlist.

Ruby decided she would steal them. When no one was looking, she hid from the store cameras and took the headphones. She put them in her backpack, zipped it up, and started to walk away. This wasn't Ruby's first time stealing so she wasn't nervous. She calmly walked out and went around the corner to take her headphons out and try them. They were great. Everything sounded very clear.

Ruby snickered about how bad the store's security was. They could never catch her. She walked home and as soon as she walked through the door, Yang picked up her old habits. "So Ruby, where did you get those cool new headphones?" Yang asked. Damnit yang. Ruby couldn't say that she stole it. She also couldn't say she bought them because everyone knew she didn't have the money. '"My friend lent them to me." Ruby stated. "Which friend?" Yang asked. "Jaune!" Ruby shouted. Ruby clearly angry, walked past Yang and went to her room. Yang had a huge grin on her face once Ruby had her back faced to her. "Your boyfriend?" Yang asked loudly. Damnit Yang. "Shut up. He's not my boyfriend." Ruby said. "What's with all of your attitude?" Yang asked. "I'm sorry. I'll give you some advice to show I mean it." Ruby said. "What is said advice?" Yang asked, interested. "Take my attitude. Then take your asshole. Open it REALLY wide. Then shove my attitude right up there." Ruby said walking off.

Actually other then Yang being a douche, the day was fun. She had stolen something very expensive and was proud of it. She should steal more often. She laid back thought about all of the things she could steal. *Knock Knock* "Open your door. Yang told me you were being rude." What the hell Yang? She told Taiyang, their father. What a dick move. Ruby opened the door. "Apologize to Yang right now young lady!" Taiyang said. "No!" Ruby yelled. "If you don't apologize then you can't see your boyfriend anymore!" Taiyang shouted louder. "He's not my boyfriend!" Ruby screamed, 1-upping Taiyang. "Grounded for 2 months!" Taiyang said as he slammed the door. Ruby didn't care. She never left her house for anything anyways. Unless she was stealing something.

What if, she just stole something now? She didn't care of her punishment would be worse. No one would enforce it. If anything was taken away, she would just steal it back. Ruby opened up her window and jumped out.

This would be a fun night. (Weed may or may not be included)

* * *

Sorry for it being short Im honestly a lazy fucker and I could write anymore.


End file.
